How to Audition
( TBA story ) As Galaxy48 main performers sang their final song and were about to leave the stage a girl spoke out to the crowd " Wait, I have something very important to tell everyone "said Lilyona ( if I put her a succesor she would be Meada Atsuko the 11th ) The main face of Galaxy48 Team AKB "I have something important to tell, " she said " I am very thankful and lucky to being in Galaxy48 and in Team AKB as a young girls dream come true.I will be always thankful and proud to be in Galaxy48 "she said " what are you trying to say? "Asked one of the members of Galaxy48 and on Team NMB "The Time has come for me to spread my wings to the end of the Galaxy, I Lilyona Hamasaki will be graduating out of Galaxy48 "said Lilyona as she bowed down when everyone around her was shocked and having mixed feeling for this The Dimension of Galaxy48 and Star46 use to have also the original members of AKB48, NGT48, Keykiza46 etc....... , you can have an Itano Tomomi family be in the group, but the difference from AKB0048 is that they have different faces and not look like clowns at all :D How do I apply ? Well it's simple of course go to my [http://new-worldfamily.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Lilylight Message wall] For the application I need the following info from you Oc(s) ( You can not have siblings or twins in this Rp) * Full Name * Date of Birth * Age * Appearance ( Due to the group being in another dimension they wouldn't be having heart symbol on there hair or eyes ) * Planet ( Since this is the future they have soon by now discovered planets they can live on, if the life out of the earth, then put the planet they're living on and please give a brief description about the planet) * History * Audition song ( You make them sing anything even from AKB0048 songs due Galaxy48 singing the song) * Which Group she wants to be in (Galaxy48 or Star46) * Personality * Favorite song of song of 48 or 46 Do's * You can apply up to three characters, but please think through if you will be using your characters ( Example: you have three characters and you mainly focus on two out of three) * You can always ask me if you want the Wikia to be more better or an RP you want to do and I'll think about it * Always tell me some suggestions * Have Fun of course :D DO NOT! * Have any cross-dressers ( Galaxy48 and Star46 are girls groups as seen from the 48 family and 46 family) * take over an admins job * Come yelling at me cause your mad about something that happened ( If there is a serious issue about something tell me in a responsible way not a rude, angry, bitter person) * break any rules TBA's As of right now I'm still thinking about if I should put successor names